Ayana Bennett
"It's true, Camille, everything my grandmother told me. It's impossible, and it's true... I'm a witch!" ~Ayana towards Camille~ Bonnie Bennett is the best friend of Camille and also a witch. Her ancestor is Victoria Bennett, whose own ancestors originated from Salem, Massachusetts, but fled the town during the infamous Salem Witch Trials. Personality Ayana Bennett is a charming and free-spirited eighteen year old witch. She was born in the city of Bronx, New York and is the best friend of Camille. Bonnie is considered to be very mature for her age; she defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. She can let herself be controlled by her emotions. Ayana is extremely selfless and is willing to do anything to keep the people she loves safe, even if it means risking her own life to do so. Bonnie was trained by her grandmother, Lauren, how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. However, Bonnie hadn’t begun to take the subject seriously, until after the death of her grandmother Lauren. Relationships 'Victoria Bennett' Victoria Bennett is Ayana's great-great grandmother who helped The Old Ones 500 years ago in the battle of the newborns, lead by the ruthless and arrogant Connor in the city of Coatesville, PA. She helped defend the city by casting spells upon many newborns and sending them into their deaths. She was also faithful and respectful towards Eric and The Old Ones. 'Lauren Bennett' Lauren is Ayana's grandmother who taught her everything to know about witchcraft. She is a witch and when Ayana didn't know what was happening with her powers she came to her for help. Lauren explained the history first and also taught her spells. She had accidently died by having a heart attack a year before Ayana entered her freshman year into college. 'Russell King' Russell is a NYU college freshman and recently, he and Ayana have gotten close. He seems to like her, and they had a heart to heart when she told him she felt like she was alone. He consoled her when she passed out from a very taxing spell. Physical Description Ayana is a very pretty and attractive girl (her name means "pretty" or "attractive"), with large almond-shaped hazel eyes, medium long curly soft-black hair and a light brown flawless complexion. She is African-American in ethnicity. She has captured the interest of Russell King who eventually became her boyfriend. Her style started off as girlish and playful, but as the series progressed, she has become much more mature, stylish and sophisticated as well as taking a darker tone to it overall. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. *'Pain Infliction:' Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans.(Similar to Compulsion) *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. * '''Marking Their Death:' Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. Bonnie used the Bennett Crystal as a talisman for a time. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. The Bennett Talisman is Amber Crystal. *'''Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells.